Niisan
by Rage-Chan
Summary: Recuerdos de los hermanos Dylandi


**By: Rage Kirihara (Cagalli Zala)**

**Nii-san…**

Él estaba muerto.

Más precisamente su hermano estaba muerto.

Eso era lo que su mente repetía incesantemente a cada paso que daba siguiendo a un chico que lo había venido a buscar... ¿Setsuna?, si creyó escuchar bien el nombre entonces ese era el correcto, ahí a pasos lentos detrás de ese chico soltó una sonrisa burlona, por Dios estaba pensando demasiado en eso que hasta las cosas se le venían olvidando, no pudo evitar detenerse un rato a pensar "vivíamos evitándonos" se dijo a si mismo pues era cierto si aquel chico no le hubiese venido a decir que su hermano estaba muerto hacia ya cuatro años él ni por enterado, Setsuna volteo al ya no oír pasos de su acompañante, Lyle sintió su mirada y se volteo para retornar el camino.

-Lo siento ya voy- fue lo único que pudo alcanzar a decir para volver a seguir a ese joven, no podía esperar a saber la razón de la muerte de su hermano pero sentía que de alguna manera ese aun no era el momento así que por ahora no dijo nada.

…

Habían regresado de rescatar a un miembro mas de Celestial Being o al menos eso le habían comentado pero no tardo en presentarse y saber que todos lo confundían y podían caras sorprendidas, aliviadas, alegres, nostálgicas ¿Eran posibles tantas emociones juntas en un mirada?, quien sabe pero así las interpretaba, todos y absolutamente todos habían tenido una relación muy grata con su fallecido hermano, ese era su acierto pero aun así no podía dejar de odiar tan siquiera un poco que ahora ahí estuviera prácticamente siendo su sombra o el intento de que fuera él.

¿Allelujah Haptism?...su nuevo compañero pensó, bueno aunque para todos era un reencuentro para el era un extraño mas que debía conocer y tratar, por que el nombre de su hermano ya no podía salirse de su cabeza decidió hasta ese momento ir con Setsuna a preguntar de una vez por todas que era lo que había sucedido aunque el ya creía saber pero no confirmarlo.

Diviso a aquel joven kurdo a lo lejos parecía que ya había terminado de hablar con esa princesa así que se acerco.

-He venido a preguntarte algo- dijo directamente con el rostro que rara vez estaba totalmente serio.

-Dime deprisa- al parecer tenia mas que hablar con la princesa, pero en fin el tenia que preguntar.

-Mi Nii-san ¿Cómo murió?- solo pudo ver la mirada de Setsuna cambiar aunque sea por solo un segundo a una de tristeza para volver a la cara seria de siempre girándose, mostrando su espalda ante él – Te diría, pero supongo que es mejor verlo que oírlo-

-Verlo?- ahora si estaba confundido al grado de que se le notaba en la cara.

-Haro lo ha visto todo, creo que sabes ya como utilizarlo- apenas pudo decirle mientras se alejaba, también tenia muchas cosas que hacer.

…

Cerro la pantalla con fuerza mientras se paraba y rondaba en círculos por toda la habitación, es que simplemente era imposible, bueno en realidad el si creía que hubiese sucedido así pero él mismo quería engañarse que no, era tan confuso y tan doloroso.

-Así que has muerto por venganza hermano- sin darse cuenta una lagrima surcaba su rostro, que difícil era todo ahora, se enteraba de aquella verdad tan dura y frágil hasta ahora – En este momento solo quiero morirme para ir hacia ti y darte un golpe obligándote a que me pidas perdón por lo que me dijiste- la segunda lagrima estaba en su rostro en lo que decía estas palabras tenia una mano tocando el vidrio viendo fijamente el espacio.

Neil y Lyle…cuando se conocieron no eran mas que dos niños, pero aun dieron por asegurado que su parecido absurdamente enorme no era coincidencia ambos eran hermanos, nunca se supo la razón por que Lyle jamás estuvo con la familia, error de los enfermeros tal vez, pues la familia Dylandi según todos estaba compuesta de una pareja y claro dos hijos: un niño y una niña nada más, cuando por casualidad estos dos se encontraron fue algo sorprendente, un cambio drástico y radical pero resolvieron no decirle nada a sus padres o al menos no aun así que Neil de vez en cuando cambiaba de lugares con Lyle para que él pudiera ver a sus padres y claro a su siempre adorable hermana Amy, las cosas iban aparentemente bien, ellos dos estaban felices y su familia también, hasta que llego el día en que fueron de compras y él pudo ver a Lyle abajo del edificio pero sin saber que el ir a hablar con su hermano causaría sus salvación o su perdición, ambos lloraron, era su familia después de todo, una familia a la que siempre habían amado y luego ellos dos fueron separados, no por nadie ni la sociedad, si no ellos así lo quisieron.

- Niisan – aun se recordaba a si mismo de niño con la mirada ida y con lagrimas en su rostro no acabando de entender lo que su hermano le había dicho, no, no, y no, su hermano estaba equivocado las cosas no eran así.

- Algún día me vengare de aquellos que hicieron todo esto – comenzó aquella platica mientras aun lloraba - ¿Cómo pueden ser tan crueles?..Dime Lyle – se encogió las rodillas sin parar lágrimas.

-Pienso que la venganza no es le mejor medio Nii-san- dijo con algo de inocencia y lagrimas también.

-Entonces que crees tu que debamos hacer- alego sin dejar de apretar sus manos temblorosas, hacia mucho frío.

-Perdonar- alcanzo a decir.

-Es lo mismo que no hacer nada- casi grito al oír esa respuesta.

- Hacer nada es fácil, pero perdonar no – continuo hablando - ¿No es eso lo que mamá siempre decía?-

-Eso puede ser fácil para ti, ¿¡!Es que no entiendes como siento!!?, lo único que pasa aquí Lyle es que tu ¡!No los querías tanto como yo!!-

¿Cuántos años habían pasado de eso? Ya no lo recordaba, lo único que si sabia era que su hermano estaba equivocado..Irlanda, ese lugar en el que vivían en ese tiempo era muy pequeño, como no darse cuenta de un hermano gemelo era absurdo, Lyle siempre lo supo por eso siempre mucho antes de que Neil pudiera conocerlo, Lyle ya era parte de familia ¿Cómo? Pues fácil, él se sentaba afuera de la ventana en las noches para escuchar las cunas de su madre para su hijo, y solía ver como su hermana pequeña jugaba, se levantaba temprano para ver a su padre tomar su café en las mañanas y a su madre haciendo el desayuno, para irse luego y decir que tenia una familia maravillosa aun siendo tan niño..Tal vez su hermano estaba tan dolido por que estuvo con su familia durante mucho tiempo y el perderla fue un shock ¿ Y Lyle? El estaba tal vez aun mas destrozado por que siempre se ilusiono con una familia ya después de que conoció a su hermano gemelo la estaba obteniendo y apenas había tocado su sueño y se desvaneció. La vida no era justa.

No Nii-san yo siempre los quise aunque ahora cuando llegue el momento me reuniré con todos ustedes y se los diré cara a cara.

Ahora si que se sentía solo, ahora por fin sabia que su hermano llego a cumplir su venganza pero ahora ya había perdido todo, sin duda tenia que buscar un motivo por el cual luchar y vivir de una vez por todas.

…

**Hola!**

Mi primer fanfic de gundam y pues lo hice de estos dos hermanos que tanto me gustan bueno soy mas fan de Neil pero bueno estoy de acuerdo en que aquí el prota es Lyle pero es algo que se me ocurrio nada mas!

Disfrutenlo


End file.
